


Живи долго и процветай!

by reflexyz



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sad and Happy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflexyz/pseuds/reflexyz
Summary: — Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как бы я хотела увидеть тебя ещё раз! - она освободила одну руку из его символического захвата и прижала ладонь к его колючей щёке.— Детектив, будь осторожна со своими желаниями. Они порою приводят туда же, куда и добрые намерения, — Люцифер посерьёзнел.
Kudos: 5





	Живи долго и процветай!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Я подумаю об этом завтра](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635258) by [reflexyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflexyz/pseuds/reflexyz). 



> Этот фик, в некотором, очень странном, роде, может считаться продолжением другой моей работы, "Я подумаю об этом завтра". А может быть и совершенно самостоятельным сюжетом. Предыстория же его такова: постучался ко мне в личку читатель и задал заковыристый вопрос — а уверена ли я, что правильно определила жанр своего фика? Его, якобы, по прочтении жуть взяла:-))) Я перечитала собственное творение, и, знаете ли, действительно_поняла, что действительно_не_совсем_поняла, что написала — флафф или всё-таки что-то двусмысленное? ))) Поэтому продолжу традицию — напишу флаффоангстонепоймичто, а вы уж сами решайте, чем это будет, потому что зависеть "масть" финала будет именно от ВАШЕГО воображения. Ещё одно предупреждение: вдогонку открытию, что автор нетвёрдо сидит в седле, на него обрушилась чёртова дюжина аллюзий, суеверий и тому подобного хлама, обычно тихонько лежащего по пыльным уголкам мозга. Запихнуть всё в шкаф не получилось, кое-что так и осталось валяться в фике.  
> В общем, оно странное. Очень. Я предупредила :-)

— А знаешь, я ведь уже один раз видела тебя во сне.

— Да? И что же мы там делали?

— А почему сразу «мы» и «делали»? — Хлоя спохватилась, что попала в классическую ловушку, но поздно: широкая грудь Люцифера дрогнула под её щекой от сдерживаемого смеха. Почувствовав, как вспыхнули щеки, она в отместку легонько ткнула его кулаком под рёбра, превратив мурлыкающее «Ах ты, шалунишка!..» в хихикающее: «Я тебя за язык не тянул!»

Рассудив, что прежнее меланхолическое настроение всё равно уже безвозвратно утрачено, она решительно вывернулась из-под его руки и пошла в атаку:

— Между прочим, там у тебя были рога! — теперь она обвиняюще ткнула его пальчиком в грудь.

— Детекти-и-и-в!.. Какое у тебя богатое воображение! Сам Дьявол краснеет, — задохнулся он под градом новых шутливых ударов, напоминая ей ещё об одном их общем утреннем приключении. — Ай, щекотно!!! Но позволь всё-таки полюбопытствовать, о разъярённая фурия, — а что там всё-таки было дальше?

— Пришла Мэйз с попкорном, и больше ничего не было, — Хлоя вернула ему ехидную усмешечку.

— Какая жалость!.. Надо будет намекнуть ей при встрече, что тройничок не всегда лучше старой доброй классики… Ой!.. Да прекрати уже тыкать меня под рёбра, для этого можно найти гораздо более приятное место, я тебя уверяю! Могу даже подсказать... если попросишь подобающим образом, — он поймал обе её руки за запястья и попытался принять шутливо-грозный вид, но тут его глаза заискрились новой озорной мыслью. — Может, попробуем наверстать упущенное? Надеюсь, твоё дитя спит крепко? А чипсы ты ей запретила?

— Люцифер!..

— Я уже много тысяч лет Люцифер, дорогая, мне положено быть настойчивым... Это ведь только сон, Хлоя, — его голос стал чуть печальным. — Позволь мне такую роскошь — хотя бы в твоём сне быть прежним сумасбродным Дьяволом. В конце концов, — он снова сверкнул своей зубастой ухмылкой, — у нас будет интереснейшая тема для разговора, если мы увидимся снова!

— Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как бы я этого хотела! — она освободила руку из символического захвата и прижала ладонь к его колючей щёке.

— Детектив, будь осторожна со своими желаниями. Они порою приводят туда же, куда и добрые намерения, — Люцифер посерьёзнел, и, как показалось Хлое, немного напрягся. — Я… я не уверен, что смогу оставить Ад без присмотра хотя бы на миг, ведь время здесь течёт совсем по-другому. Пообещать, что мы сможем увидеться при твоей жизни это значит солгать, ну а потом… Поверь, я буду просто счастлив, если никогда тебя больше не увижу потом. Ад — совсем не то место, где встреча со мной может принести удовольствие. Сюда приходят за наказанием, и в моей власти лишь подарить самую изощрённую пытку, которой жаждет грешная душа. — Он сжал её ладонь, всё ещё лежащую на его щеке, невидяще глядя куда-то сквозь пол. Потом перевёл пронзительные тёмные глаза на Хлою. — Не смей сюда приходить. Иначе Ад возьмёт верх и надо мной тоже.

Хлоя зачарованно кивнула, глядя ему в лицо, сбитая с толку его так резко омрачившимся настроением. А потом в голову ей пришла странная мысль, способная, как она подумала, это настроение рассеять:

— Послушай, ты говоришь, твоя задача — определить, чего даже больше жизни вечной желает человек, и дать ему это… Но ведь твои фокусы на меня никогда не действовали. Может, если меня всё-таки каким-то образом занесёт в твои края, ты сможешь остаться… не «при исполнении»?

Его губы дрогнули в нерешительной усмешке, но лишь на какой-то миг, а между бровями внезапно прорезалась глубокая морщинка:

— Детектив, а тебе часто снятся такие длинные и подробные сны? Мои обычно или гораздо короче и… эммм… не столь философичны, или до дурноты бесконечны… Если вкратце, то я обычно просыпаюсь либо со стояком, либо с воплем, и уж точно не бываю способен так долго поддерживать светскую беседу.

Она неверяще прыснула:

— Постой, — ты сейчас пытаешься сказать мне, что снишься мне… эээ… неправильно? В моём-то сне?

— Видишь ли, детектив, я пытаюсь сказать тебе, что этот сон очень-очень странный, — он, по-прежнему не отпуская её рук, снова начал вертеть головой. — Честно говоря, я чувствую себя… слишком живо для героя чужих сновидений. И теперь мне это совсем не нравится, детектив. Скорее я чувствую себя, как ты выразилась, «при исполнении»…

Они почти испуганно уставились друг на друга.

— Ннне-е-е-ет, я бы, наверное, помнила, что умерла, — неуверенно протянула Хлоя, и вдруг её словно ледяной водой окатило. — Трикси!..

— Совершенно не обязательно, хотя петля может начаться и с этого… — хмуро пробормотал Люцифер, торопливо, словно обжегшись, отпуская руки Хлои. — Но я что-то тоже не припомню, чтобы открывал какую-то дверь, прежде чем оказаться здесь. Может, это всё-таки сон, и для разнообразия — мой, раз такой длинный и напоминает третьесортный ужастик? Пусть это будет только мой сон... Пожалуйста, Папа! — попросил он почти в отчаянии.

Хлоя задавила подступающую панику, представив, что просто нечаянно открыла шкаф в комнате Трикси перед самым приездом матери, и единственным выходом является запихнуть всё обратно и захлопнуть дверь. Глубоко вздохнула, медленно выдохнула, крепко сжала ладони Люцифера и спокойно заговорила:

— Так, стоп. Давай-ка подумаем. Или-или: или я действительно умерла и мы оба сейчас в Аду — или кто-то из нас видит другого во сне, так? В первом случае ничего уже изменить нельзя, во втором кто-то из нас проснётся, и всё закончится хорошо... ну, то есть как было, верно? В любом случае, пока ничего страшного не происходит, ты здесь не для того, чтобы мучать меня, — ну, хотя бы потому, что не можешь прочитать мои истинные желания, правильно?

Люцифер сглотнул:

— Я могу предположить ещё парочку вариантов. Ад — это не совсем… место, Хлоя. Скорее, это один из слоёв реальности. Сюда иногда забредают сновидцы, сумасшедшие и медиумы. Многим не удаётся найти выход, потому что они позволяют демонам заморочить себя. Ты можешь оказаться одной из таких… непроснувшихся. Или же демоны всё-таки сумели заморочить меня, заманить в одну из петель, чтобы захватить власть… Аменадиэль меня не услышит, пока я внутри петли. О нет!.. Отец, они могут свободно пройти на Землю!..

— Остановись, Люцифер, стоп!.. — она обхватила ладонями его лицо, принуждая поглядеть на неё. — Люцифер, помнишь, тебе когда-то пришлось спуститься в Ад за формулой лекарства, чтобы меня спасти? Ну, чему ты удивляешься? Да, я поняла однажды, насколько это совсем не метафора.

— Детектив, ты считаешь, что сейчас подходящее время для воспоминаний?

— Люцифер, я считаю, что сейчас время понять, как мы собираемся отсюда выбираться. Ты же этого хочешь? Или ты намерен страдать на тему потерянного величия? Имей в виду, я тебя поддерживать не стану, у меня есть масса других поводов помучиться, и я обещаю устроить тебе здесь просто адскую вечность!

Он слабо улыбнулся, и Хлоя тайком облегчённо вздохнула.

— Ну, у меня тогда было много помощников. Моя Мама… Она сошла в Ад следом за мной и напомнила, что у меня есть очень веская причина вернуться, иначе ты умерла бы... Аменадиэль следил, чтобы дороги в мир живых оставались открытыми, а Мэйз и Линда пытались запустить моё человеческое сердце с той стороны. А сейчас… постой!

Он немного помолчал, потом спросил очень серьёзно, почти торжественно:

— Крепка ли твоя вера, Хлоя Деккер?

Она недоумённо моргнула. Люцифер понял, что такой поворот был слишком неожиданным:

— Видишь ли, Хлоя, многие метафоры — совсем не метафоры. Врата Ада действительно открываются изнутри, и путеводной нитью служит вера и любовь. В твоей любви я не сомневаюсь, но сделай мне одолжение — прости себя. Помнишь, ты когда-то помогла мне сделать это? Так поверь теперь мне, ладно?

Она кивнула, и он бережно заправил выбившуюся прядку ей за ухо, как делал это когда-то. Когда они не боялись касаться друг друга...

— Слушай меня внимательно, Хлоя. Я не знаю, явь это или чей-то сон, но ведь главное не это, правда? Главное — это позволить нам обоим выбраться отсюда, пусть даже это обернётся вечной разлукой, понимаешь? Помни о Трикси, ей нужна её мама, — Хлоя снова кивнула. — Если вдруг этого окажется недостаточно, — он невесело усмехнулся, — вспомни, что если я не вырвусь из петли, Ад сойдёт на Землю. Думаю, такой мой аргумент сработает не хуже, чем у отца Кинли… — она боднула его головой, пряча у него в груди полувсхлип-полусмешок.

— Прежде, чем отворить дверь, я завяжу тебе глаза, хорошо? Не хочу, чтобы ты видела это место хотя бы единый миг… Вот и пригодился, наконец, носовой платок Ретта Батлера, — Люцифер вытащил из нагрудного кармашка и встряхнул названный предмет, оказавшийся весьма большим квадратом ткани, а она, наконец, смогла рассмеяться искренне, вспомнив, как началось их нынешнее свидание. А потом задумалась.

— Что? — Люцифер отложил платок.

— А разве не я должна открыть дверь? Ну, в качестве символа?.. Доброй воли, или чего ещё там...

Он растерялся, и она безмолвно выругала себя. Ему сейчас только теологических разночтений не доставало…

— Я никогда раньше никого не выводил из Ада, — ну, кроме Мэйз, разумеется, и ещё Авеля, — но это совсем другое дело… Давай сделаем так — откроем эту дверь вместе, а потом просто держи меня за руку. Хотя нет, постой… Если мне придётся сражаться, нас могут разделить, и тогда не принимай ничью руку больше… — он растерянно потёр подбородок.

— И как же я тогда смогу понять, в какую сторону идти? Хотя, я, кажется, придумала! У демонов ведь не может быть ангельских крыльев, верно? Просто протяни мне крыло, и я пойму, что это ты.

— Видишь ли, в Аду демоны могут принимать любое обличье, чтобы мучать грешников. В том числе и моё, — Люцифер снова приуныл.

— А чего демоны НЕ могут?

— Ну… Бездушным тварям не знакомы чувства любви, удовлетворения…

— А искусство, чувство прекрасного? Они могут… ну, например, играть на музыкальных инструментах? Ты же музыкант — помнишь миф об Орфее и Эвридике?

— Ад может извлечь любую мелодию из твоих воспоминаний, да и фортепиано, — он вздохнул, снова окидывая взглядом «гостиную», — по узким проходам не пролезет…

Он внезапно замолчал, а потом воскликнул:

— Хлоя Деккер, ты настоящее Чудо! — он схватил её в объятия и покружил. — У меня будет инструмент, которого Ад ни разу не слышал и вряд ли когда-либо сможет воспроизвести!

Он бережно поставил её на место, быстро отошёл на несколько шагов и — раскрыл свои сияющие крылья! Не успел рот Хлои принять форму восхищённого «О!», как он коротким движением выдернул одно из самых длинных маховых перьев и варварски ободрал его, оставив лишь стержень. Покрутил в руках, примериваясь — и укоротил двумя рубящими ударами крыльев. Они тут же растаяли, будто их и не бывало, оставив разочарованное "...ох!", зато на кончиках пальцев появились бритвенно-острые когти, которыми он пробил в стержне несколько отверстий. Миг — и перед ошеломлённой Хлоей стоял прежний ухмыляющийся Люцифер со… свирелью в руках!

— Помнишь нашу песню? Ту единственную, которую мы смогли сыграть дуэтом? — она зачарованно кивнула, всё ещё не в силах отделаться от чудесного видения. Он поднёс свирель к губам, пробуя лады, а потом наиграл простенькую мелодию. — Следуй за нею, что бы ни случилось. А теперь давай я завяжу тебе глаза.

— Я чувствую себя, словно начинающий аквалангист перед первым погружением, — пожаловалась она Люциферу, пока он проверял крепость узла. — Держитесь за канат, выучите условные обозначения, проверьте баллоны с кислородом…

—…утонете — не возвращайтесь, — поддержал он бородатую шутку. — Ну, ты готова?

Он подвёл её, ослепшую, к двери, и положил её ладонь на дверную ручку, обхватив своей горячей крепкой ладонью.

— Готова.

Дверь открылась.

*** *** ***

…Она не смогла бы сказать, как долго песенка флейты вела её сквозь темноту. Но вот, наконец, сквозь повязку просочился слабый свет. Усталая мелодия стихла, и хрипловатый голос Люцифера произнёс:

— Живи долго, Хлоя Деккер, и процветай. Иди. Не будем оглядываться, ладно?

*** *** ***

Первое, что слышит Хлоя, выплывая из серого беспамятства, это слова:

— Смотри-ка, кто к нам вернулся!..


End file.
